


all you wanted to do

by little_p1ss_baby_505



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Coming Out, Derry (Stephen King), Divorce Buddies TM, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay yearning, I REGRET NOTHING, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pansexual Rep, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Patty is a bamf, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Comes Out, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives, The Author Regrets Everything, They are gay your honor, They're All Gay, Trans Female Character, Trans Patty Uris, ben hanscom is the token straight, bitch, bye bye closet, except ben maybe, fuck u, fuck you andy muschietti, fuck you stephen king, i am god, idk what im doing, let them be in love pls, no one in the Loser's Club is cishet, patty goes to derry, so i made it all gay, sucking face, the characters are too cishet for my taste, theyre in love your honor, this is my first fic shut up, trans rep, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_p1ss_baby_505/pseuds/little_p1ss_baby_505
Summary: this is my first fic ever.... ANYWAYS, Eddie and Richie live together after the events of Chapter 2 and GAY SHENANIGANS ENSUE.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Eddie Kaspbrak has a Gay Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Shit Show, Ladies and Gentleman, and others! The first chapter of my very first fic!!!

Eddie lays in bed, eyes wide open, as the sun begins to peek out from behind the clouds. He knows his alarm went off close to an hour ago, yet, still then, he was already awake to stop it. He had not slept well, of course, how could you if you had seen what Eddie had seen. 

He had drifted asleep, only to be greeted by the bloody red-lipped smile, those yellow teeth glaring at him. Its grin suddenly broke into a laugh, a laugh that ripped into the silence and shook Eddie to his core.

Its figure began to change, its features contorting and morphing sickeningly. It shifted from the clown to the deformed leper, its bodily fluids and welts oozing, rasping “I’ll blow you for a dime!”, before it changed to his mother, wailing helplessly “Eddie! I knew you would leave me!”, tears running from her eyes, before it then morphed into Myra, not a big change, yet her face was filled with anger and annoyance as she yelled “you know it’s not safe out there!”

Eddie’s head was screaming, pain shooting through his brain, when suddenly, in his dream, his mind finally quieted. He looked back towards the figure, which had morphed into another familiar face. A face that calmed Eddie. 

A scruffy, raven-haired man, damp with sweat and smelling of sewage, quietly speaking “You’re braver than you think… ” he said, causing Eddie’s heart to warm, the feeling overflowing and spreading like honey. 

The comfort was short lived however, when Richie’s face morphed again, the features Eddie so much desired slipping away, and changing into… Eddie.

But this Eddie was different. Pale and weak, and the blood. So much blood. As real Eddie stared at the dream Eddie’s unfocused eyes, he heard a voice start screaming in his head, louder than the others “Eddie! NO!”

Richie. 

He was screaming, crying, filling Eddie with a stinging feeling that spread through his veins, hurt pushing onto his skin like pressing a bruise. It all became too much for him, Richie’s voice suddenly mixing in with the others, flooding Eddie’s brain with a sense of desperation, a dull, numbing hurt. 

He was pushed out of the dream suddenly, eyes wrenching open, only to be greeted by the sense of dread continuing to fill his body. He attempted to shake it by moving, only to figure out that he could not move. He was stuck. His body was being pinned down, paralyzing his movements. 

Although his senses should have been buzzed from sleep, his anxiety suddenly began to spike, shooting through his stomach. He looked around, still in his room, but when he blinked, his location changed. 

In the blink of an eye, he was transported to a cave. The Cave, where IT lived. He felt a shocking pain draw a gasp from his lungs, sudden and shocking in the cold. He was alone in the cave, and a talon had just impaled his chest, sinking into his flesh like nothing. 

With another painful, forced blink, he was back in his room. He looked at the clock beside his bed, his head moving filling him with an overwhelming sense of relief.

4:00 a.m. 

His alarm would not go off until 5:30. But he knew he couldn’t possibly go back to sleep now. That would be utterly impossible. So he had just settled back against his pillows, and stared up, his head still flooding, waiting until the sun rose. Which led him to where he was now, only filled with desperation. 

Was he really this pathetic? Was he really so scared about being gay? Had he moved in with the love of his life only to pussy out on actually telling him? 

Eddie had moved in with Richie after the events of Derry, after finally calling Myra when he was in the hospital for the wound on his shoulder. God, he still remembers it so well. The brightness of the hospital room burned his eyes, the sterile smell of the place invading his nostrils with each inhale. 

He didn’t know if it brought him comfort or unnerved him. Either way, he was comforted by the other Losers constantly insisting on visiting him, thoroughly annoying the hospital staff. Other than, of course, Richie joking with the nurses, earning him quite a few new friends. But Eddie wasn’t surprised. You couldn’t help but love Richie Tozier. His jokes, his Voices, his movements. But that was just Eddie admiring his best friend, right?

Wrong. Dead Wrong

Eddie realized, laying in the hospital bed, looking at Bev laughing at Richie’s awful joke, that maybe just maybe, he might have some kind of feeling towards Richie. He didn’t know just what it was yet, didn’t know what label to put on it, but he knew something was off. Ever since he was a kid, he knew something was different between them. Richie and Eddie, they were always a package deal. If Richie was there, you bet Eddie was by his side, rambling and lecturing while Richie barked with laughter.

“Cute! Cute! Cute!” Richie would cry.

And it always made Eddie feel… jittery. Not in an anxious way but in an almost exhilarating one. Richie thought he was cute. “Of course”, Eddie would scold himself, “he was joking”, but it still filled Eddie with an intoxicating feeling. So, he did his research. Many google tabs, articles, and search history erasing later, he knew what he felt, what he had always felt, was that he was gay.

It stemmed from his childhood, his mother telling him that playing with those other boys was dirty. It stemmed from the AIDS epidemic of his childhood, hearing the terrifying cases that many saw as divine punishment from God, as consequences for their sins, and how those in power chose to turn a blind eye, causing millions to die.

And it stemmed from the hatred that was bred in Derry, woven into its history, and plagued well into his childhood. He had been led to thinking he was sick, that he was broken, that he was fragile. When really, he just liked other boys, namely Richie. There was nothing wrong with him, there was just hatred ingrained into his brain, keeping his actions in check. He can thank his mother for that one.

So, now he knew who he was, he was just left with what he had to do. He asked the Losers to leave the room, except for Beverly, as he prepared to finally call Myra. He knew he needed an ally in all this, otherwise Myra would overtake him again. And none of the other Losers quite understood this like Bev (other than Bill). 

Bev had left her husband and was preparing a new life, living her truth, so why couldn’t Eddie? Bill was doing the same, but more amicably than the two of them. When he asked her to hang back as the other Losers filed out of the room, giving their encouragement, she did so with an amused smile on her face.

“What’s that look for?” Eddie questioned with a matching grin. 

“Oh, nothing” Bev smiled, giggling a little “I’m just honored to be your new Divorce Buddy” 

“Bev, what the fuck?” Eddie shot back, but was already shaking with laughter. “I just thought maybe you would understand this shit” he continued, still giggling, pain shooting through his shoulder so suddenly he let out a hiss. 

“Sorry, Sorry! I’ll take it seriously I promise” Bev scrambled to make sure he was okay, but Eddie held up his hand to signal he was alright. Bev settled into the chair next to him and reached for his hand, wrapping it in her own. 

The phone call itself was unsurprising. Myra was, at first, in hysterics with worry, until Eddie finally broke the news to her.

“Myra, please listen to me. Myra, I want a divorce.” he blurted it while she was rambling like a steamroller. She stopped in her tracks, in shock, before completely turning on him. It was scary, how fast she could go from worrying wife to berating ex.

“WHAT?!? You leave me with no warning, total the car, won’t tell me where you’re going, and now you call from a HOSPITAL asking for a DIVORCE?!?” 

This made Eddie crumble. He felt guilt for putting Myra through all this, for abandoning her without an explanation. Bev squeezed his hand, and he instantly felt grateful that she was there for all this. As Myra continued her tirade, Eddie went on, voice shaking. 

“Myra, I know this is a lot but..well...MYRA I’M GAY!” Bev was shocked, Myra was shocked, but most importantly, Eddie was shocked. He had never said those words out loud before, and they just felt right. A label that he chose to put on, not based on what his mother, or Myra, or the Bowers Gang, or even Pennywise thought. 

“Eddie bear I-” Myra started shakily “no no no, you’re just confused”

Eddie cut her off “No Myra, I’m quite certain. I’m just sorry that you had to find out this way.” He made sure his voice was stern and steady before he went on “I’ll be in contact with my lawyer. I suggest you do the same.” 

She was just about to go on when Eddie decided to end the call. 

The silence cut through the air, before Bev finally said “That was a brave thing to do, Eddie… I’m so proud of you”, she then wrapped him in her arms, making sure not to hurt his shoulder. He felt tears stinging his eyes as they stayed there. He then began to feel the tears burning down his cheek, and before he could stop himself, said “Bev, I think I’m in love with Richie.”

He expected Bev to wrench away from him, but she didn’t. Instead, she held him tighter, cooing “We know honey… we could always tell by the way you looked at him” This only made Eddie let out a choked up sob, as more sobs wracked his body. Each heave of breath felt like a knife through his shoulder, but he didn’t care. 

He was here. He was alive. 

He killed that motherfucking clown.

The Losers came back into the room, and Eddie felt happy again. All the people he truly loved, in one room. Bill and Mike, who would travel together for some ‘bachelor time’, Bev and Ben, who would be living together, as a couple, and Stan and Patty, who had come together at the Jade, and would be leaving Derry that way too. And Richie and Eddie. It was like when they were kids all over again. Package deal, never one without the other, the order against the chaos.

“I don’t want to forget you guys again” said Eddie, tears still running down his face. 

“We won’t” Mike said, “I know we won’t. This isn’t like last time.” 

Bill smiled, saying “I don’t think we could forget even if we wanted to.” before turning to Mike. 

Eddie looked around the room. Bill and Mike, Bev and Ben, and Stan and Patty, all people brought together and strengthened their already made bonds because of Derry. That left Richie and Eddie.

What’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW... FUCK THAT WAS BAD. IM STILL GONNA FINISH IT THO... I PROMISE  
> thanks for proofreading, F.


	2. The Losers Club Set Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter, but I apologize for the hiatus. This was originally going to all go in the next chapter, but writing it took longer than expected, and I was seeing family for Christmas. So enjoy this, I guess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's Club all figure out what to do after Derry.

After he was officially discharged, Eddie was a wreck. His divorce was still proceeding, and he currently had nowhere to go. He let it slip to his friends after the phone call, and they all jumped to help him out, like they always did. “You could come with us back to Atlanta.” Patty said, holding Stanley’s hand in hers. 

Eddie had only just met Patty Uris, when she came along to the Jade beside Stanley, who was fresh from his attempt. She was a little defensive, not immediately trusting of the Losers Club, but before the night of the Jade was over, it was almost as if she was a Loser now too. 

And here she was now, after everything they’d been through. Her deep sepia skin almost glowing, her braided hair swept into a bun on top of her head, making her look astounding, and giving her an air of power. Eddie felt grateful she came, but there was a part of him that felt… almost guilty. Stan was the only one of the Losers who actually had a normal life. That was why the prospect of returning to Derry scared him so much. It scared him so much that he almost…

But Eddie couldn’t dwell on that now. “I couldn’t do that, Patty,” he said, shaking his head slowly. “You just got Stan back, and I would feel better if you just got away from my mess” A shot of pain spliced through his head. He grimaced, eyes closed, and touched his forehead in an attempt to soothe the pain. 

“Eddie-” Stan started, but was quickly shut down by Richie shooting up from where he was sitting down. “Eddie, why don’t you come to L.A. with me?” Richie blurted, all in one breath. This proposition seemed to shock himself, with his eyes widening and mouth suddenly snapping shut. Eddie wrenched his eyes open and looked up into Richie’s face, Richie’s jaw flexing with anticipation. The stubble on his jaw, the stubble Eddie so desperately wanted to feel on his fingers, on his neck, his thighs- 

“Rich, I-” Eddie started, his chest beginning to tighten. “I couldn’t-” he looked to Bev for support, who only stared wide back at him, expectantly. “Yes, Eddie, you could” Richie pressed, “I live alone, and I have an extra room you could stay in.” His eyes were racing, seemingly from his outburst interrupting Stan. 

“I mean… if you don’t mind” Eddie mumbled softly. Richie immediately pounced on him, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. “Hey! Watch the shoulder, asshole! You’ll pull my arm out of the fuckin’ socket!” Eddie shot at him as soon as the shock subsided. He felt the scrape of Richie’s stubble against his neck, and felt his face begin to warm.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Spaghetti-Man, I know how to be gentle.” Richie said as he began to pull away a little. Eddie’s face burned with that statement. Richie’s arm was grasping Eddie’s uninjured soldier, his tricep drawing Eddie’s eye. He didn’t know why, but one of the first things he noticed about Richie at the Jade were his powerful looking arms, and accompanied by his broad fuckin shoulders nearly made Eddie swoon-  
But Eddie forced his eyes instead to Richie’s face, who seemed not to have noticed Eddie’s wandering eyes. Instead, he just seemed excited, and weirdly, Eddie noticed, hopeful. For what, Eddie did not know, but maybe it was just because of all the years they spent apart, how they were now finally able to reconnect.

So, now that each member of the Loser’s Club had a place to go, they all began to be able to say their goodbyes. They knew for a fact it certainly wouldn’t be the last time, of course, but before that they would still have to part and resume their lives, mend what was broken by the ghosts of Derry. 

Bill and Mike leave first, with intent to travel and sightsee before settling down in Florida, while Bill was still working on finalising his divorce and wrapping his movie. Then Stan and Patty, who would be returning to their home in Atlanta. Then Bev left for upstate New York with Ben, as her divorce was being battled.

Richie and Eddie then left as soon as possible, getting on a plane and leaving Bangor behind, flying away from Derry until it was nothing but a smudge on the window, a ghost of a town, filled with painful memories and joyous events, nothing but a blip on the radar.

Fuck that town, Eddie thought to himself

Eat my ass, Derry Richie thought scornfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT. that took longer than expected. but i promise to get chapters out quicker than this! I'm already working on the next chapter, so expect that soon! I've also planned out the events of the next three chapters or so, and i'm really excited about it! idk if anyone likes this fic but believe me when i say I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK. But criticism is always welcome! I know I'm a shitty writer, so i'm open to any opportunity for improvement


	3. Morning Time in the Tozier-Kaspbrak Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie open up to each other over a cup of coffee.

And that was how Richie and Eddie found each other once again, rekindling their bickering, resuming their back and forths, continuing the longing cycle of yearning between the two that would have left Bev with a permanent palm smacked to her forehead.

But this time was different. The cycle wasn’t broken, just simply… expanded.

And now, Eddie was able to observe Richie Tozier in his natural habitat, without it being seen as weird. They lived with each other, after all.

Like, how Eddie learns that Richie is a morning person. It ticks Eddie (not a morning person) the fuck off, and Richie (of course) just has to rub it in his face seemingly every chance he can get in the morning. 

“Good Morrow, thy fair Edward! Doth thou wish for a steaming mug of muddy earth juice on this fine dawn of a new day?” Richie loudly exclaims this morning, when Eddie woke up earlier than his alarm. Of course Richie’s also up early. It’s like no matter what time Eddie wakes up, Richie’s inner clock is always one hour ahead of him.

Eddie gives nothing but a glare and a grumble in response. Richie knows he can’t properly snap back without his morning caffeine. He knows this, yet, here he is. 

Richie sets his mug down and pours him some coffee. Eddie’s lived with Richie about 5 months now, so they’ve finally adapted a semi-followable schedule for the two of them. In the morning, Richie makes breakfast, then Eddie goes on his run, while Richie writes in his office. When Eddie gets back, he showers, cleans and bitches until dinner, then they watch a movie, go to bed, and repeat the next morning. 

Okay, well, maybe not entirely true, if you leave out the constant jack off sessions they each have to have separately. Seriously, Richie hasn’t jerked off this much since high school. Every time Eddie comes back from his runs, hair tousled, sweat dripping, shining on his collarbone. All the blood in Richie’s body that was originally in his brain helping him write was now travelling straight to his dick, and he’d have to go ‘freshen up for the day’, which consisted of jacking off in the shower, water spraying down his back, and his teeth sunk into his forearm to keep quiet. 

But little did he know that Eddie had his own little ‘cool down’ sessions at the end of the day, consisting of him stroking himself to orgasm, imagining his hand as Richie’s large ones. These sessions always ended in waves of guilt for the both of them, but they never let that affect anything. 

But today, something was off about Richie, Eddie could tell. He had bags under his eyes, shadowing his gaze. Eddie found it concerning (and very attractive).

“Richie?” Eddie piped up, after about one minute of sipping his coffee in silence. Richie looked up from his coffee, as if shocked. His seemingly terrified look almost made Eddie lose his nerve.

“Yeah, Eds? What’s up?” Richie said instead, expression softening. “Don’t call me that.” Eddie shot back involuntarily. Force of habit. He holds back his urge to wince at his own behavior. “Sorry, I just… I haven’t been sleeping all too well.” 

Richie had torn his eyes away from Eddie’s face, and was instead focused on the rising steam from his mug of coffee. “Me neither, Spagheds.” he confessed.

“Ever since we’ve come back from Derry.” Eddie says “I’ve been having nightmares. Mostly about… well, y’know.” he takes a shaky breath before continuing “But they’re so much more… vivid. Graphic. Fucked up” a shiver runs down his spine as he remembers the grinning rows of teeth, the disfigured faces, the chilling voices. “Am I going crazy?” 

Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. He could have sworn he had just thought that. Not verbally said it.

“No. Eds, you’re not crazy!” Richie rushed out, his eyes flying to Eddie’s face. His sudden reaction causes Eddie to flinch slightly “Sorry, I just- I’ve been having nightmares too…” Eddie looks at Richie’s face, the jittery look in his eyes, but also the slight look of relief on his face.

Richie continues on when Eddie doesn’t “Ever since I got caught in the Deadlights, the nightmares I’ve had are- ” he shudders slightly “hard to stomach, to say the least”

Eddie remembers Richie’s dead eyed stare as he floated, as if weightless. He remembers his slack jaw, and the beads of blood from his nose rising up, defying gravity.

He remembers Bev being in the same state, and all the corpses of the dead children. 

We all float down here, Eddie.

Richie stares at him until Eddie meets his eyes and signals for him to go on.

“Well, it’s like you said” Richie starts “It’s graphic. Fucked up. But it just… it cuts deeper, y’know?” He motions with his hands aimlessly. “It really gets under my skin because… well, I don’t know how this is gonna sound, Eds”

“What?” Eddie presses. He has to hold back the urge to say you can tell me anything, Richie.

“I dream of… well-” He takes in a gulp of air, his chest wheezing. “I dreamt that you died, Eddie”

Richie is unable to meet Eddie’s eyes after he says this. It leaves Eddie with a hollow pit in his stomach. Dead? Eddie?

He thinks of his dream, the loud exclamation of Eddie! NO!

“I had a dream like that too” he says quietly, his mouth suddenly very dry. He wishes Richie would look him in the eyes. He wishes Richie would reach out and touch his hand, tell him it’ll all be alright. He wishes Richie would reach out, wrap him in his arms, touch him.

But when Richie looks up at Eddie, it only makes him feel worse.

His eyes are filled with tears. It fills Eddie with the most horrible feeling. Did he cause Richie this pain? 

“Hey, Richie, No please don’t cry.” Eddie says, rushed but soft “Hey, Hey, listen, those dreams aren’t real, Rich. I’m alive. We’re all alive. We made it out of the cave. We killed IT” he reaches out, without thinking, and wraps his hand around Richie’s. 

Eddie feels his body burn at the contact, warming his skin and sending a sensation through his stomach.

Richie looks up at Eddie, tears now pouring down his face. Eddie realizes Richie was, a moment ago, looking at their conjoined hands. What thoughts could have gone through his head as he stared down at the skin on skin contact of their hands?

(The exact thought going through Richie Tozier’s brain in this specific moment went something along the lines of ‘Holy fuck he's touching me. I never want him to stop touching me.’)

But Eddie hears a voice in his head, a voice saying Only dirty boys touch other boys like that, Eddie-bear. The voice shocks his brain, causing him to let go of Richie’s hand. He had to get out of this situation, he had to run away from this feeling.

“I should go” Eddie says loudly “On my run. Before it gets too hot outside.” He feels his body move on instinct, rising from the stool and hurrying upstairs, leaving Richie with an empty feeling, an absence of the warmth provided by Eddie’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN THE SEXUAL TENSIOONNN  
> and yes, I am currently on a roll with writing chapters rn, i know, but i wanted to get as many in as i could before break ends


	4. Richie Tozier Calls For back-up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie calls the one person who can help him in his EPIC GAY CRISIS

Richie’s brain is racing. The way Eddie’s touch felt on his skin, the sensation that was sent soaring through his chest, down his spine, up his arms. Then the way that Eddie suddenly pulled away from him. 

Did he feel the sensation too? Was he disgusted? What did Richie do to cause his friend such panic? Did he know his dirty little-

Richie picked up his phone without thinking, unlocked it, and stared at the screen. He needed to call someone. He needed to reach out, he couldn’t be left alone with all this.

His hand hovered over his contacts. None of the other Losers knew about his feeling for Eddie, none of his friends even knew he was gay! They all thought he was some straight burnout comedian who made a living on misogyny. Except…

The one Loser who could always call Richie Tozier out on his bullshit. One person who stood idly by as Richie quipped and Eddie bitched. The one Loser who saw right behind his Trashmouth persona…

“Hello? Richie?”

“Stan The Man!”

Stanley was pansexual. He had said so at the Jade, when the Losers were reminiscing of old dates and flings. (This then caused Bev, Bill, and Mike to also come out as bisexual, which made Richie feel strangely comforted. He didn’t know why at the time, but he did now.)

“Ah yes, Richie Tozier, Ladies and Gentlemen. A true rhyming and lexicon genius of our time” replied Stan with a sarcastic smirk. 

His coolness made Richie feel comforted, and settled his brain a bit. He was about to make another witty remark before Stan interrupted saying “So, what favor do you need, Tozier?”

Stan, seeing right through Richie’s bullshit. As always.

Richie gasped in mock offense “My dear Staniel, how dare thee suggest that I am not simply calling to check on my nearest dearest friend!” the voice came to him easily, which surprised him a bit, considering how fast his mind was still whirring.

“Richie, are you alright? You sound a bit off today.” Stanley said inquisitively. 

Shit. He knew Richie well too.

“Damn Stan, you’re really good, two for two” Richie said, softening his voice. “I was calling for advice.”

“Advice? On what?” Stan said

“Well… it’s about- it might have something to do with Eddie but-” Richie stammered.

“It might or it is?” Stan interrupted. 

“Wow dude, you can’t let me get a word out, can you?” Richie snaps, but with no heat behind his words. “But FINE. It does have to do with Eddie.”

Stan stays quiet for a moment, as if in thought. This makes Richie feel as though he was being watched by Stanley, even though they were miles away from each other.  
“You know you can always tell me anything, Richie. If I can help in any way, I will. You know I love you.” Stan says, in a voice that makes Richie want to burst into fresh tears. Richie looks around the room. It appears Eddie has already slipped out of the back door to go on his walk. He was safe to continue.

“Damn Stanny, that’s kinda homo. But i guess it fits because I-” the next part comes out of Richie’s mouth like word vomit “I’m gay, Stanley.”

What he hears next is the unmistakable shriek of joy emitted by Patty. It takes him by surprise, nearly making him throw his phone across the kitchen. 

“What the fuck!? Patty? Stan! Did you put me on fucking speaker phone without telling me? Not cool, Staniel!” Although his volume increases, he feels a smile spreading across his face, unstoppable. 

“Richie! We’re so proud of you!” Patty gushed loudly. “Welcome to the club, hun!” Patty, as Richie learned at the Jade, was transgender. Pennywise did end up trying using this fact against her in the final battle under Neibolt. But Patty, being the badass she was, stomped that motherfucker into the dirt along with the rest of the Losers.

And here she was, praising Richie. Richie, who couldn’t even write his own damn material, opting instead for a hetero douchebag stage persona built by a bunch of ghost writers who were most likely old white dudes with far too much horny heterosexual libido.

“Sorry man, we were doing some gardening and Patty wanted to hear from you” Stanley said

“Had to make sure you weren’t talking shit about me behind my back” Patty jokes “I know how much of a Gossip Girl you can be, Tozier.”

“Lil’ Ole Me? Patricia, after everything we’ve been through?” Richie cracks back.

“Alright you two, break it up.” Stanley interjects “You’re like the old queens that one comedian talks about”

“Stan, are you watching my competition?” blurts Richie

“He’s funnier than you anyway.”

“Shit! Stan the Man gets off a good one, Folks!”

“Alright, alright, I get it” Stan says with a chuckle “Is that the only thing you wanted to tell us, Richie? I have a feeling there’s something else on your chest.”

“Wow, Stanley, you are giving Raven Symone a run for her money, you are a fucking psychic, I swear.” Richie says “But yeah, there’s more… I just have to be a fucking drama queen, you know me.”

“Oh, I do”

“And that’s why I trust you” Richie says, his voice softening “And it’s about Eddie. Stanley I- Stanley, I think I’m in love with him. Ever since we were kids”

Patty and Stan are silent a moment, then Stan continues “I know. I think most of us could tell, even then. Maybe that’s why Bowers gave you such a hard time”

Richie felt himself grimace at the mention of his name, like he was Voldemort or some shit. He remembers the axe he used, how he split it into his skull almost effortlessly. It made his stomach churn to remember the sick sound of the dull metal head crashing against the bone.

He had to move on from that. Bowers was dead now, and it wouldn’t do any good to lose his breakfast over that sick son of a bitch. 

“Geez Stan, you’re like a fucking therapist” Richie commented “I sure hope I don’t have to pay for these phone calls now, in exchange of your services”

Stan scoffed on the other line “I don’t need your money, Trashmouth, I need you to be true to yourself, true to Eddie.”

Richie’s brain was set to a dull buzz with that. “But-” he stammered

“No fucking buts, Tozier!” Patty blurted “You should pull your head out of your ass and get some fucking dick! Eddie’s dick, to be precise.”

“Wow Patty, your advice helped way more than Stanny’s did!” Richie said. He could practically hear Stan’s eyes roll through the phone. “No, but seriously Stan, thank you for that… you’re right- I just need to… be true.”

“Yeah dummy, no shit” Stan mumbled sarcastically.

“Hey now! Stan the Pan Man being homophobic? I would've never believed it!” Richie said. “Patty, control your bigotted husband!” 

Stanley hears Patty erupt into laughter. Stan loves Patty’s laugh. When she laughs, he is reminded of a songbird’s chatter. It makes his heart leap. He can only imagine how Richie feels around Eddie. 

“Well, at least now I don’t have to worry about you stealing my wife, Trashmouth” Stan shot back.

“Aww Stan no one could replace my babylove” Patty gushed.

“Alright now, you lovebirds, I think I need to let y’all go.” said Richie “But before I do, can you guys tell the others for me in the groupchat?” 

“Sure thing, Chee,” Stan said. “Love you, man”

“We love you, Richie!” Patty piped up “Call us anytime! We miss you!” 

Richie’s mouth broke into a smile while fresh tears began to fall from his eyes. His friends knew his dirty little secret, they knew the part of him he feared the most, and they were still here. They loved every part of him, homo heart and all. They were proud of him, they loved him.

He just hoped Eddie would feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading!!!


	5. Richie Tozier Comes Out of The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie knows what he has to do.

After he hung up on Stan and Patty, the silence around him was deafening. The absence of noise catapulted his brain into movement again. He attempted to steady his mind as best he could, but no matter how many breaths he took, his brain felt as though it would implode in on itself.

‘Fuck, Tozier, get it together, you have to calm down, you have to-’

‘You have to be true, Richie’. Stan’s voice echoed in his head, silencing his brain.

Richie knew what he had to do. 

He picked up his phone again, and before his brain could process his movement, he had started a video.

“Hey everyone! I know it might be weird to hear from me since that ‘massive meltdown’, Thanks TMZ, but there is something I need to get off my chest...” Richie’s voice felt loud, was he being too loud?

‘I know your secret’ Pennywise had sung to him

His throat felt like it was the size of a pinhole, but he swallowed it down as he continued speaking.

Your dirty little secret

“I haven’t been honest with my audience, and I feel like that’s unfair to you guys, because you’re the reason I have a career in the first place. But there is a part of me I haven’t shared with you, and it has tormented me for quite a while.” He took a moment to catch his breath, almost gasping for it.

I know your secret

He remembered the arcade, the way Connor looked at him. He thought of Henry Bowers, the words he said. He remembered the moment Bowers’ venomous words cut into the air, how the word cut into his heart like the slow drag of a blade.

Your Dirty Little Secret!

“I’m gay!” He was trembling now, but at least now his breath was steadying “Oh wow, that feels weirdly good to actually say out loud!” he laughed shakily “I am a homosexual, I am attracted to men, I like dick!” He took a pause, cheeks reddening “Ok maybe that was too far but STILL!” He chuckled loudly.

He was laughing. He had just faced his greatest fear and he was laughing. Sure, he was all alone and no one could hear him, after all, it was just a video, but Richie just did it.

Richie Tozier is coming out!

Oh shit he still is, the video’s still rolling.

“I know this is unexpected, even for me, but I just wanted to say that I want this to be the start of a new beginning for me. I want to take a different turn with my work.” Richie’s heart was hammering loudly in his chest “I’ve always had ghostwriters. That’s why all my jokes were so offensive and unfunny. But now that I’m trying to ‘be true’ as they say, I’m done with all of that.”

He thinks of Stanley, how proud he would be, and Patty, her supportive words of encouragement. 

“I’m going to need time to reflect on this and make up for lost time but I promise you guys, It’s gonna be pretty gnarly” He slipped into his Surfer Dude voice without realizing it, accompanying it with a ‘cowabunga’ hand gesture. That’s the way his Voices have always been, like second nature to him. And he was going to embrace it, god damn it.

“Well, I think that’s all I have to say for now, I’ll sign off” He grinned again, looking straight into the lens of his phone camera “I love y’all, Richie ‘homo’ Tozier is out!” and with that, ended the video.

He did it.

He filmed his coming out. All he had to do now was post it.

Fuck. The final nail in his career coffin. 

What if people think it’s a PR stunt? What if they accuse him of lying? What if they don’t want to see where his career will go?

What if nobody’s listening?

He pushed those thoughts down and forced his stiff hands to click on the Instagram icon. He uploaded the video, and hit share, his numb hands buzzing.

It was done.

He had done it.

Richie Tozier had just officially come out of the closet.

He suddenly felt his stomach churn again, and soon enough he was leaning over the sink, dry heaving until there was no air left in his lungs.

He turned on the tap and stuck his head under the running water, letting the coldness awaken his senses.

Shit.

What was he going to tell Eddie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I'm glad Richie is happy!


	6. Eddie Kaspbrak takes a walk

Eddie ran and ran and ran until he felt like his lungs would give out from the effort. He rests his hands on his knees, bowing his head, gasping for air.

Fuck, Kaspbrak, what are you doing? Your friend was trying to be honest with you and you’re just running away. 

Sweat dripped off his brow, falling onto the ground in beads. 

Like blood.

Fuck. I can’t breath. Why can’t I breathe? 

He longed for his inhaler, to feel the relief as he breathed in the vapor.

But it wouldn’t help his lungs. It was bullshit.

He just thought it did-

Placebos. Fuck.

He always believed it was good for him, that bullshit medication. His mother told him it was, and he trusted her. He loved her. And she did too.

Just… in the wrong way.

Then why was he running? Why isn’t the battle over? He killed that fuckin’ clown, yet, he felt paralyzed with fear. Fear of what? He wasn’t sure.

Maybe of Richie. Of the way he looked at him. Maybe of the sensation he felt when their hands touched. The warmth in his stomach, like dripping honey down his chest. He wanted to feel that sensation again. But here he was, running from it.

Running away from Richie.

He thought of the look in Richie’s eyes when he had come out of the deadlights. Shocked, wide-eyed, staring at Eddie. Did he think- no. of course not. Eddie was just wishing, only imagining, seeing things that aren’t there.

But he remembered Ben. Sweet, kind, lovable Ben. The way he cupped Beverly’s face and kissed the mist from her eyes.

He remembered the look on Richie’s face that morning. Filled with tears and sorrow. The idea of Eddie’s death really shook him, and he was too scared to admit it in fear of sounding insane.

But Richie could never be insane, he was… Richie. He was loud and vulgar but sweet and (Eddie almost hated to admit it) funny.

He always made Eddie laugh as a kid, no matter how much Eddie denied it. He made Eddie laugh until he was holding his pained sides and gasping for his inhaler. His dumb Voices, his stupid impressions, his fucking smile. They were all too much for Eddie’s heart, always making him feel like his chest would explode.

He always worried he would slip up, confess to having those ‘dirty thoughts’ that, from there, would make him dirty. Unclean. 

Infected. 

So he hid those thoughts behind aggressive retorts, and sarcastic attacks that, somehow, made Richie laugh. Those were always his proudest moments, those times he made Richie laugh. Richie’s loud laugh set Eddie’s brain on fire, making his chest ache with want.

But he still hesitated. He still pulled away. He still ran. 

Like he had run from the leper.

It wasn’t that he was scared of Richie infecting him, he was scared of how he would infect Richie. He didn’t know if Richie felt the same, or if he even thought of other men in that way. He didn’t want to lose Richie over some dumb crush. 

A dumb crush that made Eddie’s body tingle when Richie had touched him. That made his heart beat in his throat, made his neck and cheeks warm when Richie flirted with him, like some schoolgirl.

Was this love? Is this what love feels like? 

This feels like fucking torture. 

He lifts his head, taking a moment to steady his balance. He turns around and begins to slowly walk back home.

Home. it's funny he feels like L.A. is home.

Maybe it’s because L.A. has Richie.

Richie’s always felt like home to Eddie. Ever since Derry, even before the summer of ‘89. Richie feels like home to him.

Fuck.

He is in love, isn’t he? 

He’s in love, and he’s running away. Because he’s scared. He’s scared of what his mother told him. Of ‘dirty men’ who would die of a disease as a ‘result of their sin’.

That’s sick. That’s fucked up. But was he that ‘obviously gay’ as a child? He didn’t think so. He didn’t think there was any way anyone could tell how he thought of the scrawny, loud, trash mouthed boy. With his unkempt curls and big Hawaiian shirts and crude sexual remarks (that were about women, usually his mother). He didn’t think anyone would know.

But a mother can always tell, Eddie-bear.

But his mother was dead. She was six feet under, he knew that. He was there at the funeral, when the (extremely large) coffin was lowered into the ground. So why does she still haunt his mind? Why does it matter what she would have wanted, or what she would do? He knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to be safe, looked after, cared for. That’s how he ended up with Myra. 

But that was done. He was divorced. He blocked Myra from contacting him. 

So why does he still feel like this?

He’s in love with Richie, yet he’s too scared to make a move. Well that's going to change, right now. He’s going to march back there and tell Richie. He’s going to confess his feelings, own up to his emotions, be vulnerable, god damn it!

Shit, he wants to, no, hes going to kiss Richie Tozier right on his beautiful, stupid, dirty m-

At that moment, his phone started buzzing like an active beehive. It shocked him to his core, his courage almost slipping through his fingers. He fumbled for his phone, and saw the notifications from the Loser’s Groupchat, which was currently raging like the fires of hell.

Big Bill: what the fuck Richie? Why didn’t you tell us man we’re so proud of you!

Haystack: Yeah dude, this is great! Awesome news to wake up to! 😆😆😆

Molly Ringwald: you bitch! we love you so much!!

Micycle: welcome to the club bro! 😝😝😝

What the fuck were they talking about? He scrolled up the chat to a link. When he clicked it, it took him to a post on Instagram. 

Richie’s post on Instagram.

He started the video and made it about 15 seconds in before nearly dropping his phone. Fuck. Richie’s face looked so… radiant. His laugh set Eddie’s heart racing.

He needed to see Richie.

Right fucking now.


	7. Eddie Kaspbrak finally catches up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally gets it off his chest

Eddie broke into a full on run, his legs pumping so hard they ached. But he didn’t care. All that mattered right now was Richie.

When he crashed through the door, Richie was still in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone. He tumbled inside as Richie looked up at him in surprise.

“Eds, holy shit you scared me! You won’t believe what-” he cut off, studying Eddie’s sweaty, pale face. “Fuck dude, are you okay? You’re not looking so hot, at least, not as hot as usual.” he smirked.

Eddie’s heart raced. Somehow, Richie’s banter hit differently now that he was out.

But that didn’t mean anything. Did it?

“Richie Tozier, I am going to fucking kill you!” Eddie blurted (somehow he confused ‘kiss’ with ‘kill’ but it had the same effect nonetheless). “I can’t fucking believe you didn’t tell me, you bastard!”

Richie broke into a laugh, the worry melting away from his body. When Eddie stormed in, it had looked like he had seen a ghost.

Eddie hit his arm as he continued to cackle. When Richie’s laughter subsided into small giggles, he let his hand rest on Richie’s forearm, feeling his warm skin touch his.

Richie looked down at Eddie’s hand, pressed into his forearm, eyes widened. Richie’s mouth felt dry, and his cheeks began to burn hotter.

“You complete dick. You stole my moment.” Eddie said, voice slightly hoarse from running. This set Richie’s brain on fire.

“Wha-” Richie stuttered “Eds, you’re not really making any sense.” he could feel his hands getting clammy, palms sweating.

“Rich, I-” Eddie began to feel his nerve slip away with his adrenaline. He needed to do this, and fast. Cause if he didn’t, they’d just be dancing circles around each other forever, and as much as Eddie would love to dance with Richie, he needed to be honest.  
“I’m gay too!” Eddie blurts, face heating again. 

Richie’s eyes stayed widened, like a deer in the headlights. Like he was caught in the Deadlights.

This sudden observation shook Eddie to his core, his heart racing again, a dull thumping in his ears “Richie? Did you hear me? Richie, please say something, anything-”

“Eds… ” Richie croaked. He felt his lungs finally function, breath caught in his throat. “Eddie, I have to tell you- I’m- I-” he could feel a panic attack coming on. Fuck. Why now? 

“Richie, you’re spiralling” Eddie said softly, which made Eddie confused. Why wasn’t he panicking too? His adrenaline rush was over, yet he still felt something rushing through his veins, coaxing his brain to calm and the logical thoughts to come. He remembered what his therapist told him. “Richie, you need to breathe, can you breathe with me?”

Eddie used his hand resting on Richie’s forearm to push him gently towards a chair, guiding him to sit. He counts the breaths.

In for four, out for six.

He breathes with Richie, inhaling and exhaling softly while rubbing small circles on Richie’s back soothingly. He hears his breath slowing, deepening. Richie’s eyes are closed, focusing on grounding his mind. He focuses on Eddie’s voice, his touch, his breathing. 

Normally, Richie’s brain would be on fire with Eddie’s touch, but with his focus on his mind, Eddie’s touch feels comforting. Like Richie would go crazy without it, and he thinks to himself, “Maybe I would.” 

With this, his eyes wrench open, and he turns to Eddie. Eddie’s doe-like eyes look at him in surprise, and Richie suddenly says,

“Eddie, I’m in love with you.”

His words hit Eddie’s ears like a tsunami. He thinks for a moment he might have a panic attack, but his brain doesn’t race, his heart just thumps in his throat.

So all these signs, they do mean something.

Richie feels the same.

Before Richie could ask him if he was alright, Eddie springs forward, crashing their lips together, teeth clacking. It wasn’t pretty, but dear god it was the best kiss of Eddie’s life.

Richie made a strangled noise in his throat that set a spark in Eddie’s stomach. Eddie broke off the kiss fairly quickly, but Richie swooped back in, springing to his feet and taking Eddie’s face in his hands. He pulls his lips back in, much better this time.

It remains a firm press of lips, like a mutual exchange of heat, until Eddie decides to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue across Richie’s bottom lip, causing a soft moan to escape Richie’s lips. At this moment, Richie finally pulls back, and Eddie’s heart twangs with panic.

“Rich, I- I took that too far, I’m sorry, I- I guess I just wanted to say… I love you too...” 

Eddie hadn’t said it back, but he just had to make sure Richie knew. He had to make sure that whatever the fuck kind of courage was running through his veins stuck around.

Without a word, Richie grabs Eddie, sweeping him off his feet and plopping him on the countertop (not without the distinct, unmistakable joint-pop. He was in his forties, after all). Eddie’s back hit the cabinets, and Richie’s lips joined his again, hands firm on Eddie’s hips, standing between Eddie’s legs. 

Their lips parted only to meet again, over and over again, Eddie reveling in the feeling of Richie’s stubble scraping across his cheek. Eddie’s tongue slipped across Richie’s lip again. This time, Richie let it meet his, and swiped his thumb across Eddie’s protruding hip bone under his shirt. When he did this, Eddie let out a whine, biting down gently on Richie’s bottom lip, which drove Richie wild. 

Eddie had completely lost control, Richie’s touch against his skin, his tongue in his mouth. His arms were wrapped around Richie’s neck. He let his hand slip up to the nape of Richie’s neck, which made Richie shiver. He let his fingers coil in his hair, soft and curly. He tugged lightly, and almost unraveled when Richie let out a guttural moan. Eddie took the opportunity to lick deeper into his mouth, licking behind his front teeth.

They were like hungry wolves, making out in the kitchen, but goddammit they had lost so much time, they had to touch, had to taste, had to feel.

“Fuck, Eddie” Richie whispered breathlessly when they finally paused for breath. “You’re gonna make me cream my pants like some amateur” he breathed a laugh, which made Eddie lust even more.

“Shut the fuck up, Rich, you’re so fucking amazing” Eddie huffed “With your fucking hands and your damn shoulders… ”

“Woah Eds, if I knew that my physique made you wanna do this to me, we wouldn’t have wasted so much fucking time.” His glasses were knocked askew by their antics, and it made Eddie insane.

“Beep beep, Richie” Eddie murmured, out of breath, and with that, reeled Richie back in.

Their tongues slid in each other’s slick mouths, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Richie crept his hands under Eddie’s shirt again, making Eddie’s breath hitch in his throat. Richie broke contact with Eddie’s lips, instead kissing down his jaw, and licking into his neck as his hands explored further, across Eddie’s ribs. Eddie’s hand tightened in his hair, the noises passing his lips almost pornographic.

It made Richie weak in the knees. He gently nipped the soft skin next to his Adam’s apple. Eddie lets out a choked gasp. 

“Rich- Richie We shouldn’t-” he breathes out, pushing Richie’s shoulders lightly. “This is all moving so fast”

Richie was dazed, his mind spinning. He was so hard it hurt, and from the looks of it, Eddie was too. But he didn’t want to scare Eddie away…

“yeah yeah, that’s fine, Eds” he says, out of breath. “We can take this slower”

He steps back, letting Eddie scooch down off the counter, Eddie hissing at the friction against his erection.

He stands in front of Richie, and takes his hand. “Sorry to be the buzzkill, but I just want to do this right” he says softly, squeezing his hand gently.

“I can do that, Eds. You’re not getting rid of me that easily” he smirks. “was just making up for lost time.” 

Eddie breathes a laugh, and kisses Richie gently on the mouth, sweet and soft.

“Oh shit, I’m still sweaty from my run.” Eddie says. Richie knew that. He could taste the salt on his neck. his dick throbbed at the thought. Eddie continued “I’m going to take a shower”

And with that, he walked away from Richie, exiting the kitchen and making his way up the stairs, leaving Richie alone with his boner. Fuck. He’d have to take care of that. He’s sure Eddie would too in the shower. The thought went straight to Richie’s dick, Eddie jacking off in the shower, water running down his sexy body. 

So, with that thought possessing his brain, Richie retreated to the confines of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i am so sorry that took so long! I was kinda feeling discouraged about this fic for a little while, but i think im ready to continue. Yes, this is cringy, i know. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	8. Shower Thoughts

When Eddie had finished jerking off to the feeling of Richie’s stubble against his neck, he let the water run over him, and he thought about this. Whatever the fuck he and Richie were doing. Making out like fucking horny teenagers, like they hadn’t been kissed in eons. 

Well, for Eddie that was partly true. With Myra, they never really showed affection, which now Eddie thought about it, was probably because they didn’t have much to begin with. Myra and Eddie never had sex often, and to the two of them, having sex felt like a chore to both of them. It made Eddie consider if he was asexual, but now it was obvious that he wasn’t. 

The real reason Eddie pulled away (other than wanting to do this right) was because he was nervous. He was scared of how easily he lost control when he was with Richie. It was like his cock were on a hairpin trigger, sending electric waves down his entire body. It was like he was finally alive again, like he had been asleep and unaware all these years, but he was now awake.

It made him embarrassed. He barely had any experience with this. The closest he ever got was kissing a guy in college, but he barely even remembers that, he was blackout drunk. He doesn’t remember if he took the guy home. Richie probably had loads of experience, out in L.A., surrounded by gay bars.

But he had to remain in control, he couldn’t lose himself like that again. 

But this time was different. Richie seemed to have lost control too, and he was also sporting a boner, so obviously he was into it. And Richie confessed that he loved Eddie, and obviously just because Eddie is inexperienced doesn’t mean Richie will be disgusted.

But Eddie doesn’t know that for sure.

Maybe Richie just wants him for sex, wants to bang him only to afterwards say some shit like “I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have” or “I don’t know if I can see this working out between us” or worse, “the sex wasn’t good, sorry man, turns out I don’t love you”

But Richie’s not like that. Richie is kind, brave, loving, and a total pain in the ass that Eddie loved so much, he can’t even imagine a life without the magnetic force of Richie Tozier pulling him in.

He remembers the feeling of Richie’s strong hands on his waist, his thighs, his ribs. His glasses pressing into Eddie’s cheek as he worked his tongue deeper into Eddie’s mouth. His thick, curly, locks clenched in Eddie’s fist, moaning with each light tug.

That was another thing, the moaning. The sounds Richie made, the sounds that assured Eddie that he was doing something right. He wondered how many sounds he could make Richie let out, if he continued his hands down from his jaw and neck to his chest, his stomach, his hips, all the way down to his-

He was shocked out of his mind by the coming of a second orgasm. He didn’t even realize he had begun to get hard again, and didn’t remember wrapping his fist around his cock and stroking again.

He had lost control again. The water began to run cold against his body, and when he was sure he had been scrubbed clean, he turned off the spray. Richie was probably doing the same thing he was, masturbating shamefully. 

‘Maybe I can help him finish’ Eddie said in his head, an intrusive thought. He inhaled heavily, cheeks blushing as he stepped out of the shower and dried off. ‘No, I can’t jerk him off right after I told him we should take things slow, that’ll confuse us.’

And after all, he was exhausted anyway. He made a rule in his head, overshadowing every other erotic thought in his brain.

I cannot lose control. I can control myself. I must not lose control.


	9. Richie Tozier does a Gomez Addams impression (bc i said so)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have some romantic banter

This rule lasted about 12 hours, when, the next day, he saw Richie again in the kitchen that morning, brewing his coffee. Eddie wanted to throw himself at him, wanted to wrap himself around Richie’s body, but opted for a long, sweet kiss instead.

“Morning, beautiful” Richie muses, eyes hazed with sleep. Eddie felt his stomach leap, but remembered his rule. God fucking dammit, remember your virtues kaspbrak. He scolded himself, biting down hard on his pursed lip (probably not the sexiest lip bite in the world).

“So, Eds, I’ve been thinking” Richie continued, and before he could bite his tongue, Eddie blurted “Wow, so unlike you, Rich” 

Richie laughed loudly, making Eddie smile. He loved hearing Richie’s laugh. “Wowza! Spaghetti gets off a good one!” he says, in between chuckles

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie snapped back, almost automatically. He loved it when Richie called him that. Pet Names were always something Eddie liked, as long as it wasn’t Eddie-bear. “What were you gonna say, Rich?”

Pet Names were something Richie liked too. Rich was his current favorite of Eddie’s, other than asshole, dickwad, or dude.

“Well, Eddie my love, I have something planned for us today” Richie cooed, leaning closer into Eddie’s space. “Something romantic” he said this part in a horrible french accent, one that made Eddie’s head spin. Richie’s Voices were a trademark of his personality, and it just made Eddie love him more.

“Romantic, you say?” Eddie mused, eyebrow lifted and smile widening “I didn’t think my boyfriend was a romantic '' he didn’t catch himself saying boyfriend out loud at first, but he slowly realized what he said when he observed Richie’s expression, taken aback but exhilarated.

“Boyfriend, you say? Cara Mia-” the French accent returned when he said this, and he grabs Eddie’s hand and places delicate kisses on it. 

“Richie, oh my god, control yourself!” Eddie says, playfully pulling his hand away “Yes you’re my boyfriend you idiot, otherwise I wouldn’t have swapped spit with you! And Gomez Addams doesn’t have a French accent you dense buffoon!”

“Mon Cherie, he understands my pop culture references!” Richie cries, clearly not stopping his French appropriation anytime soon. He likes annoying Eddie, not so much that it crosses the line, but just enough for him to spit back a few insults. (He decides to put away his French accent though, he never runs the same gag for too long.)

“Also, seriously dude? No one’s said ‘swap spit’ since the 90’s. We say ‘suck face’ now” Richie makes annoying, loud kissing and sucking noises, relishing in the deep rose color that springs onto Eddie’s face as he does so.

“Whatever, man, where the fuck are you taking me today?” Eddie huffs, crossing his arms.

“Nuh-uh, Spagheds, you know the rules of romance” Richie says in a sing-song way, wagging his finger in Eddie’s face. “There has to be the element of surprise.”

Eddie grabs his hand out from in front of his face and pulls Richie closer. Richie feels his stomach drop as Eddie’s lips move closer to his, but Eddie stops before their lips meet and whispers,

“If you take me to a spaghetti restaurant, I’ll fucking kill you… Mon Cher” Eddie smirks, and Richie cries “Oh, Tish!” and presses his lips to Eddie’s, kissing him hot and deep.


End file.
